


Thanks

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m always watching over you," Cas says quietly, but the fierceness in his tone is unmistakeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://ninetypercentgrace.tumblr.com/post/56967715916/sometimes-i-remember-dean-says-suddenly-one)

"Sometimes I remember," Dean says suddenly one night. They’re in bed, Dean’s body half-draped over Cas’s, both of them sated and sleepy after a round of inexplicably emotional sex. Cas is almost asleep, but he jerks awake at Dean’s words.

"Dean?" he murmurs into the top of his head. “What are you talking about?"

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobs against Cas’s chest as he swallows. He shifts, looking up and resting his chin on the fallen angel, the green of his eyes burning through the darkness of their room.

"Sometimes I remember," Dean says quietly, one hand roaming across Cas’s body almost nervously, touching, tapping, rubbing soothing patterns. “It’s just bits and flashes. But sometimes I remember. You. Coming to get me." Cas stiffens at the hesitance in Dean’s voice, wanting to reassure him, to tell him that he doesn’t have to talk about it if he doesn’t want to. But Dean lays his hand comfortingly right above Cas’s beating heart.

"Your eyes," he says quietly. “They were so blue, even down there. And angry. You wanted to protect me from the moment you reached me…"

Cas swallows, covering the hand on his chest with his own. He pulls it up to his mouth and kisses Dean’s palm. He hesitates, then turns, rearranging their bodies swiftly but gently, so that Dean lies on his back and Cas hovers over him.

"I just thought you should know," Dean says softly, reaching up to cup Cas’s jaw in his hand, his thumb stroking over his cheek. “Whenever I have a nightmare…"

Cas closes his eyes against the words and lowers himself to Dean’s side. He slings one leg over Dean’s, wraps an arm around his torso, and pulls Dean into the crook of his neck.

"Whenever I have a nightmare," Dean whispers against his throat, “you always come to save me. You and your eyes. Just like this. Your body surrounding mine…You’re always-"

"I’m always watching over you," Cas says quietly, but the fierceness in his tone is unmistakeable. He kisses Dean’s hair, and Dean pulls his head back, looking up at Cas drowsily. He reaches up, his hand going to Cas’s jaw again, and pulls him down for a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I never really said thank you," he murmurs against the Cas’s lips. “For saving me."

"I never needed your thanks, Dean," Cas replies, his words sighing out against Dean’s mouth as their eyes close and their foreheads rest together, breaths intermingling. “I just need you."

They fall asleep wrapped around each other, dreaming of green and blue eyes.


End file.
